Trick or Treat
by Kayleigh-talitha
Summary: A responce to a Halloween challenge. To write a short story focussed on costumes. It's a really short one but I still hope you enjoy. Nick loved Kat but how far is he willing to go to give her the perfect Halloween?


It was the last day of the month October, fall was back in full force, leafs littering the streets with a chilly wind blowing. Everywhere in the city were pumpkins, small lanterns and whatever else people could buy to decorate their houses and lawns. Kids were excited while the parents dreaded the famous couple of hours when chaos erupted. It was Halloween. Normally Nick hated Halloween, it was the time that Derek decided it was the perfect date to throw a costumed fundraiser. That meant people in high fashioned costumes, lots of people with money which meant lots of snobs, Oh he managed to look like he amused himself but in truth he hated it, especially the costume part. He just didn't get why a bunch of adults wanted to dress up like they were kids again and look ridiculous. This year it was different, this year there was no fundraiser and the young security chief was actually looking forward to settle on the couch with his candy, watching crappy horror flicks. The candy had been bought by Alex because there was only one kid in the house happy to have it, her words not his. But he was indeed happy to have it.

"Nick!"

Nick glanced up, hearing Kat's voice call for him, he didn't know Rachel was coming here today, not that he minded, he loved having Kat around. Closing his journal he called back to her, letting her know he was in his bed room. He didn't need to wait very long, the sound of little feet running up the stairs alerted him right before she almost bounced into his room, only to pause in the doorway. She leaned against it, a sweet smile plastered on her face while her eyes glittered with excitement. Nick knew that look, he had learned to recognize it over the year he had known her.

"Okay, spit it out kiddo."

It seemed to be the invitation she was waiting for as she entered the room with determination, sitting next to him on his bed, legs crossed as she made herself comfortable. Nick watched it all with amusement, wondering what was up, she definitely wanted something from him.

"Mom said I could ask you and if you were okay with it, she wouldn't come with us. She always comes with me so I was really hoping you'd say yes."

In her excitement she completely forgot to tell him what this was all about though he had a sinking feeling that he knew exactly what this was about. _Great Rachel thanks for cornering me like this_, Nick thought. That woman knew all too well how Kat had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Gotta give me more Kat, say yes to what?"

"Do you want to go trick or treating with me?"

Yep, it was definitely what he thought she was going to ask him, she was looking at him with those big hopeful eyes, her small fingers secretly crossed in her lap. He glanced at the door way where Rachel was watching them, one of her eyebrows raised as she looked at him pointedly. He so wasn't looking forward to this but one glance to Kat again and he was sold, how could he say no to a face like that? It was only a couple of hours, he'd be back in time to watch the movies.

"Sure, but I gotta warn you Kat, I'm not a cheap date, you have to buy me candy, lots of it."

The young girl giggled as she beamed at him and that smile was all the reward he needed. He never knew how easy it was to make kids happy, the smallest of things could make their day and he loved doing that.

"I'm getting candy for free! I don't have to buy anything."

"Really? People hand out candy just like that? Then I'm in."

"It's Halloween, people are supposed to give candy when you ring the doorbell, it's the rule."

Nick grinned at her innocence, fortunately she wasn't old enough to realise there were people who kept their houses dark to avoid having kids at their doors or who went out to avoid the ruckus. He shared a knowing look with Rachel who glanced at her watch. Her little clue to let him know she had to go.

"How about I'll be at your house by six and you can tell me all about those rules?"

Rachel nodded in approval just as Kat grinned back at him, hopping off his bed because she also knew they had to go.

"I can't wait to see your costume."

It took a few seconds to sink in as he glanced from Kat to Rachel to make sure she wasn't joking which so she obviously wasn't. Since when did the parents have to go in costumes, wasn't it all about the kids? Rachel saw his thoughtful look and told Kat to go downstairs to get her coat, waiting for the little girl to disappear before she explained.

"I always go in costume, Kat never had many friends in the beginning and Connor was off with his best friends and their parents, it was always just us two."

It made sense, Rachel had done it to make Kat feel less alone, how could he go against that? He made a face at the thought of a costume and the thought he would have to walk the streets in it. Alex was going to have a field day with this, she knew how much he hated it.

"I don't have a costume, do I really have to?"

The blonde psychiatrist laughed at his whiny tone as she nodded in affirmation. He had said yes already and Kat was looking forward to it so much, he knew there was no way he could crush her happy mood just because he was childish enough to want to run from wearing a crazy get up.

"You can borrow mine if you want," Rachel offered with such a big smile that made him afraid to even ask what she was going to wear. Whatever it was, he was pretty sure he didn't want to borrow it even if he was paid to wear it.

"I don't want to know."

"I rented this princess like fairytale dress, It'll fit you like a glove."

She laughed at his horrified expression, reaching out to ruffle his hair simply because he looked adorable like that, sometimes he was too easy to make fun of.

"Get outta here," he mocked as she left, still laughing her way downstairs. Like he was going to wear a dress, he just had to get creative to get a costume that wouldn't be too bad. Two hours later he wasn't even close to something that looked like a Halloween costume. He'd been to the shop but since he was so late, there were only the lame ones left and he had no desire to dress like a clown, a bear or a bunny. Sighing he eyed the clothes in his closet, maybe he could just go as a runner and use his sports wear.

"Maybe you should have taken Rachel's offer."

Nick didn't even turn around as Alex came into his room, he had known she would find out, women were like that. They called each other as soon as they had something to gossip about, or to tell or to share. They rarely had secrets for each other and made sure they knew everything.

"Maybe you should help me instead of joking about me."

The Afro-American researcher laughed softly as she joined him, reaching out to search through the few clothes he had, a frown appearing as she realised something he had known for about 15 minutes, there was nothing in there that could help him. Never before was he going through so much trouble to make a costume, at Derek's parties he had shrugged on a suit and said he was James Bond. He had wanted to dress like he normally did but for some reason Derek never allowed him to not even when he said he was going as ex Navy-Seal.

"Think the James Bond thing will work now?"

Alex shook her head, taking Nick's arm to tug him away from his bed room, nothing there could help unless he wanted to use a sheet to make a toga. Nick followed her, frowning when she took him to Derek's room. The Precept was out of town but he doubted he would like them in the bed room. Never the less Alex determinedly opened the closet, once again rifling through clothes though this time it were mainly suits.

"How about this?"

With a grin she held up a silk pyjama that was neatly on a coat hanger, blue and yellow striped. Nick chuckled at the neatness, the thought of his boss taking the time to hang a pyjama like this was making him grin.

"And go as what, Sandman?"

Taking the hanger from her he put it back where she found it, seeing something else that made him grin even more as he uncovered an actual Scottish kilt. They both giggled like kids as they eyed the skirt, they should definitely ask Derek to wear it next year and explain why the hell there was a kilt in his closet.

"I never seen him with this."

'I wonder if he shaves his legs when wearing it."

"Or if he wears underwear."

Nick made a face at Alex's thought, not something he even wanted to think about, underwear and Derek in one sentence, no thank you. However, the kilt was not something he was even considering as a costume, might as well wear Rachel's dress. Suddenly Alex made one of her excitement noises, as she found something that would be perfect..

"No! Hell no, I'm not wearing that, put it away, Alex!"

Alex, enjoying his embarrassment, placed the loincloth back where it belonged while laughing softly, sometimes Nick was just too easy. She closed the doors, not wanting to look anymore, Derek's closet was full of surprises and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know more about what Derek had in there. Some things of Derek deserved to stay in the closet. It was time to break out the scissors, needle and thread, it was time to get creative.

Right on time, six o clock, the familiar red mustang stopped at Rachel's home, Kat waving excitedly with a bag in her hand to Nick as she was waiting outside with her mother. Sighing deeply Nick stepped out, preparing himself for the remarks because let's face it, he looked ridiculous. Alex had made it from her own wardrobe with as much craft as she could in the little time she had. But in the end he was still wearing tights, red underwear and a red and blue shirt but Kat's face lit up like a Christmas tree so he didn't mind looking like a comic character reject.

"You're Superman!"

Rachel laughed as Kat ran up to hug him and it was then that Nick noticed her costume, or more, her lack of one.

"Kat, where's your costume?"

"I'm wearing it, look!" Kat proudly rolled up her sleeve, on her arm a black anchor drawn with a marker to make it look like a tattoo.

"I'm an ex Navy-Seal!"


End file.
